leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kalista/Strategy
Official Strategy Gameplay is a marksman who cooperates with her Soul-Bound to deal substantial sustained damage, access her full repertoire of abilities and wither her enemies under her relentless assault. Kalista’s potential is unlocked by solid communication and cooperation with allies rather than raw mechanical skill. While still capable in her own right, Kalista misses out on bonus damage and effective use of her ult without direct cooperation from her ally. Laning In lane, Kalista follows the familiar marksman pattern of farm and harass with one important difference: makes kiting part and parcel of her kit. With it, Kalista can reposition after every basic attack, hopping in and out of danger to attack opponents and gain superior positioning. allows Kalista and her ally to speedily crush down each minion, forcing their opposition to farm under turret and nearly guaranteeing a level two ding ahead of their opponents. With the lane pushed, Kalista can send a up the river to keep watch for incoming threats. This ability takes some vision pressure off her support, allowing both to spend less time at base and more time dictating the pace of the lane. For trading, Kalista lands Pierce to proc Rend, poking with terrifying speed. While Kalista decides when to answer , her , often a support, ultimately decides where it’ll make its impact. If either Kalista or her land significant crowd control on an enemy champion, makes the perfect tool to damage and lock down enemies, setting Kalista up to sling the fatal spear. Teamfights Without massive range or a reliable escape, Kalista relies on backline positioning and attentive protection from her allies. Before any teamfight breaks out, Kalista should use to try to spot out sneaky enemies on the edges of the fray. With the battle underway, Kalista metes out strong, consistent punishment with basic attacks, staying safe with precise management of . Given time and dependable peel, Kalista’s spears rocket from the backline of every skirmish and teamfight. The damage and stacks add up quick, making Kalista a decisive executor with Rend. Fate's Call The ult’s versatility makes it good for peel, a wombo starter or a rescue for your used to its full potential, it can be all three. Against dive comps, a timely stops a chase dead in its tracks and serves as a counter-engage for your team to follow up. If Kalista’s is caught out, a quick ultimate spirits them to safety, burning whatever crowd control the enemies expended and offering the option of dis-or-re-engage. Brave Kalista players (and braver ) can kick off wombo-combos or follow up on a hard initiation, creating the space Kalista needs clean up the fight from the back lines. Sentinel is designed to reveal effective duo-lane teamplay. Often in bot lane, a fight devolves into two 1v1’s happening near each other, rather than a 2v2 that’s won through cooperation between allies. passive emphasizes what’s often the optimal play in these situations: focused fire. Equally important to helping the player understand the criterion for success is giving them the tools to get there. Tools to cooperate are interesting in that they include more than just formal power. In this vein, Kalista’s kit endeavors to facilitate teamwork by resolving incentives for selfish play and visually communicating intent. Think of the active on , it relieves your support (and likely ) of some pressure to keep up vision. That way they’ll more often be available to work together to deal bonus damage and wreak havoc with . This sort of design allows us to emphasize tighter, more consistent teamwork without making Kalista so communication dependent that you practically need to play in the same room as your . Synergy Recommended builds Category:Kalista Category:Champion strategies